


Candied Sugar

by Ford_Frontier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Frontier/pseuds/Ford_Frontier
Summary: Everything feels a little sweeter in the middle of the night.





	Candied Sugar

Steve has a bad habit of watching him sleep.

It's hard not to when Scott looks so at peace. Steve traces the outline of his face with his fingers and smiles when a contented sigh escapes the wolf's lips.

Scott McCall loves to be touched and even when his mind is far away from the world his body craves it. Leans into it and silently begs for more and who is Steve Rogers to ever deny him?

So he does what is asked.

First, by letting his finger gently glide over Scott's bottom lip and think of all the times he's seen that lip full and wet from Steve's kisses. Hear the effort it takes for Scott to catch his breath as Steve waits until the very last second to pull away.

It was something Steve had found himself growing addicted to and he didn't see himself free of it anytime soon. The scars from their battle with the Brotherhood have all but faded. Scott's scars always heal faster then Steve's does and yet it's Steve who insists on cleaning the alpha's scars with alcohol.

"Just to make sure it doesn't get infected"

Scott always laughs and rolls his eyes, but stands completely still until Steve is finished.

His patience is only one of the reasons Steve loves him as much as he does.

"You're staring again" Scott mumbles and turns his eyes up to his boyfriend without raising his head off the pillow.

"You are supposed to be asleep" Steve quips and kisses Scott's temple "hope I didn't wake you"

"No" he responds and sits up "it's almost time for my 3 a.m. snack anyway"

The thin blanket covering his body falls to reveal Scott's upper half and the curve of his hips. Steve doesn't even pretend to not stare. Modesty between them left around the first time Scott rode him in such a way that Steve almost asked him to get married just to have that experience the rest of his life.

Reaching out he runs a hand over Scott's shoulder and down his chest. When Scott moves into the touch Steve closes the distance between them in order to pull the younger man closer.

They kiss slowly with increasing intensity as Steve lays him down and covers Scott with his body. "You're so perfect," he tells Scott as he kisses him while moving down his body. Taking him in once he's settled between his legs and Scott's moan is enough to have Steve fully invested.

Scott McCall is a giver in so much of his life that it's almost a thrill to be able to return that. To watch Scott break apart just so he can put him back together again.

Hands running through his hair and the soft pleas has Steve putting Scott's legs on his shoulder as he works him over. Unrelenting until he's finally rewarded and Steve takes it all happily.

Waits an extra couple of moments after Scott is done just to enjoy the sound of panting.

"Let me.." Scott starts to say before Steve shakes his head "Not now. In the morning"

It was a rough day and it could have gone sideways quick. Steve wraps his arms around Scott's waist and rests his head on his stomach. For his part, Scott remains silent as he continues to run his fingers through blonde hair.

"I love you too"

Steve smiles before falling asleep.


End file.
